La ira de Gally
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Algo desata la ira de Gally y Minho es el principal sospechoso.


**La ira de Gally**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Pecado capital:** Ira.

* * *

><p>Newt entra en La Finca cuando la noche reina en el cielo.<p>

El tobillo le duele más de lo habitual y lo único que quiere hacer es llegar hasta su cama, recostarse en ella y taparse con las cálidas mantas. La edificación apestada a moho y a polvo como de costumbre, pero hay un nuevo olor que las fosas nasales del chico logran capturar.

A medida que va subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras, el olor se hace mucho más intenso hasta un punto que no logra soportarlo. Tiene que taparse la nariz para no comenzar a vomitar y observa que hay varios chicos que hacen lo mismo que él.

—¿Por qué hay ese olor tan nauseabundo? ¿Una nueva receta de Sartén?

El aludido que se encuentra a pocos metros de él, se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

—Mi comida jamás podría tener ese aroma tan repugnante.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Se escucha un grito en la parte superior de la estancia y todos se quedan sorprendidos cuando Gally aparece. Todos están acostumbrados a la nueva personalidad del chico después de que el Penitente lo picara, pero lo que es nuevo es que lleve esa mezcla verdosa sobre la cabeza.

Su cabello está cubierto de esa sustancia tan repulsiva que hace vomitar al novato y hacer arcadas a otros cuantos. Newt no se queda atrás, siente su estómago revuelto y con ganas de devolver la cena.

—¿Quién fue el maldito shank que me lanzó esto?

La mirada de Gally es lo suficientemente amenazadora como para provocar risas entre los presentes, que le observan entre la repulsión y el temor por las consecuencias del vandalismo.

—Intenta calmarte, Gally. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¡Eso mismo exijo saber yo! Estaba tratando de dormir cuando por la ventana apareció esto —dice señalando la mezcla que le cae por los laterales del rostro y ensucian su camisa—. ¡Quiero al culpable antes que decida tomar mis propias medidas!

—Deténgase ahí Capitán Gally —Minho interviene en la escena—. Es Alby quien está a cargo de los Habitantes y él decide lo que se hace, no tú.

Gally baja los peldaños de la escalera hasta llegar a la altura de Minho, le sujeta el cuello de su camisa con sus puños y le estampa contra la pared.

—Estoy seguro que fuiste tú, _shuck face_. Me las vas a pagar y muy caro, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Newt, Ben y Sartén intervienen para separarlos. Minho intenta soltarse para poder devolverle a Gally la acción pero Newt lo mantiene fuertemente retenido.

—¡Aléjate de mí, no quiero que me contagies la peste!

—¿Piensas que apesto? ¡Ya te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno, intento de corredor.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —es la voz de Alby que llega hasta donde el conflicto se está desarrollando—. ¿Por qué se agreden físicamente y por qué razón Gally tiene todo eso en la cabeza?

—¡Todo es culpa de Minho!

Alby le mira.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. No entiendo porque el _shuck face_ me está culpando de lo que le hicieron. No perdería mi tiempo con él.

—Gally ve a las duchas a limpiarte y no quiero que salgas hasta que no apestes —resuelve—. No puedes culpar a Minho sin tener pruebas. No obstante, pienso que está broma no puede quedar sin consecuencias. ¡Mañana todos tendrán que ayudar el doble en las labores!

Nadie se atreve a decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué siguen mirando? —pregunta Newt—. Todos a dormir, andando.

Pronto Newt se encuentra a solas con Minho en la sección donde acostumbran dormir y es allí donde decide preguntarle:

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Gally?

Minho se queda un momento en silencio pero después decide responderle.

—Se lo tiene merecido por haber intentado golpearme —Newt abre la boca para decir algo pero Minho le interrumpe—: Y ya sé que vas a decir que tengo que comprenderle porque está atravesando la etapa después del Cambio, pero no me vas a convencer. Se lo tiene muy merecido.

—Yo no iba a decir eso —responde con una leve sonrisa—. De hecho iba a preguntarte cómo hiciste para que la mezcla sea tan apestosa.

—Decidí utilizar un poco de hiedra de El Laberinto, algunos ingredientes de la cocina de Sartén y alguna que otra porquería que encontré corriendo.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para que nadie te viera en las afueras?

—Un buen corredor jamás cuenta sus secretos —Minho le guiña el ojo descaradamente—. Ahora dejemos de hablar de Gally y ven a dormir conmigo.

Newt niega con la cabeza.

—Apestas mucho así que ni lo sueñes y además siempre me congelas con tus pies fríos.

—¿Ahora eres una nenita en apuros igual que Gally? —se huele la ropa y arruga la nariz—. Pero tienes razón, estoy que apesto. Al menos tengo una excusa para dormir desnudo contigo.

Seguidamente le jala de la mano para atraerle.

Newt le besa apasionadamente.


End file.
